Lost Saints, Fallen Angels or something else?
by PainLasts4Ever
Summary: Tokio Hotel & Black Veil Brides fic. Bill and Andy are dead.. Was it an accident or were they murdered? The boys of TH & BVB start looking for answers, but strange things start to happen to them  They find out some things that they never wanted know. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story. It was supposed to be up by Halloween, but that didn't happen. So then I decided it would be up by November 2, 2011, but that didn't happen either… Anyways…I don't own Tokio Hotel or Black Veil Brides. Proceed to read =D**

It had been two days since the sudden and very tragic deaths…or murders of Andrew Biersack also known as Andy Six from Black Veil Brides and Bill Kaulitz of Tokio Hotel. No one knew what happened that fateful Monday night, in Mexico City, on October 31, 2011.

Video footage of Andy and Bill entering a café and a man walking behind them and then walking around the building was shone. The video footage also showed the man same man by the building as the fire started. That was all that detectives could find about the case. All other evidence was lost in the fire that took Bill and Andy's life. Only theirs, everyone else had managed to escape the fire.

According to some witnesses, at the café, Bill and Andy had ordered coffee and sat down at table in a corner near a window. They had talked and laughed, and seemed to be enjoying themselves. A couple of fans had walked up to them and asked for their autographs, with a smile on their faced Andy and Bill happily obliged. They gave the fans a hug and even invited the fans to sit with them, but the fans refused.

When the fire suddenly started, witnesses said that Bill and Andy stayed calm and evacuated the café. They had made sure that no one had accidently stayed behind. The had gone into the bathrooms to check for people, they went into the storage closet to see if anyone was in there, and they even went upstairs and evacuated a mother, her toddler, and her five month old baby who were trapped. The mother and her children managed to get out of the building before the wall collapsed. Andy and Bill were trapped inside the building and had no way to get out.

They didn't scream or cry out. Bill and Andy simply moved away from the door, and that was the last seen of them.

The police and fire fighters arrived just as the wall had fallen. People watched in horror and the whole building slowly lit up, in reds, yellows, and oranges.

The firefighters got to work and started spraying the building with water. They were trying their hardest to put out the fire, and they were starting to succeed. The flames slowly started dying out.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. The whole building collapsed and the fire started once again.

Everyone was shocked. No one knew what to do, besides wait and watch. No one moved, for what seemed like hours, but was actually only minutes. A crowd had gathered, and they too, only stared.

Minutes ticked by and the flames dwindled and then died out, leaving smoke and ash in the air.

A girl around the age of fifteen was the first to react. She walked over to the fire fighter. She was in hysterics, but somehow she managed to say, "There are two people still in there… Bill Kaulitz of Tokio Hotel and Andrew Biersack of Black Veil Brides." After saying what she had to say, she collapsed and sobs shook her body. She lay on the street crying and screaming.

A woman walked over to the girl and practically picked her up. She hugged the girl and the she too began crying.

The firefighter that the girl had previously talked to walked over to the other firefighters and detectives and told them what the girl had told him. Together the firefighters and detectives walked to the building and started moving the ruble.

They searched and searched for hours, but the bodies of Bill and Andy couldn't be found. Nothing was found that belonged to them, not even the remains of their bones. It was as if Bill and Andy had burned up or just disappeared.

After searching for hours, the firefighters and detectives gave up. They told everyone to go home and get some rest. The crowd was grief stricken, but began to disperse.

Except for the woman and her two children that Andy and Bill had saved right before the wall collapsed. The woman held her baby in one arm and held her young daughter's hand with the other. She walked over to the building and stared at the ashes of her home and café.

Her baby and daughter were crying. Tears ran down her face and onto the ashes. "Gracias, Dois." She whispered softly.

A man came running towards her. When he reached the woman, he wrapped his arms around her. "Que paso?"

The woman didn't answer. She stayed quiet and began so weep.

A detective walked over the man, woman, and the children. He tapped the man on the shoulder. The man turned around and faced the detective.

"Is it all right if I speak in English? My Spanish isn't very good," said the detective.

"Yes, of course," answered the man.

"My name Is Nick Taylor." He held out his hand, which in return the other man shook. "I'm a detective, and I've been assigned to this case."

"My name is Gabriel Castillo. What exactly happened to my home and café?"

"It started on fire. We're not sure how it started, but we couldn't stop it. Two men were trapped in there and are now dead."

Gabriel ran his hand through his black hair. "Do you know what could've caused it?"

"Arson, messed up wiring… Many things could have started it. We're not sure. We still have to investigate."

Gabriel glanced back at the woman and children. "What should we do?"

Nick glanced at the woman and children. "I think you should take your…"

"Sister. She's my sister."

"Well, you and your sister and her children should stay with a family member."

"Okay…but, they don't live near by."

Nick patted Gabriel on his back. "Don't worry, I'll have someone give you a ride."

"Thank you. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, not at this moment. Would you mind giving me the phone number where I can contact you at incase we need to speak to you or your sister?"

Gabriel nodded. Nick handed him a pen and paper and Gabriel wrote a phone number on it.

Nick walked over to a man with blonde hair and told him to give Gabriel, his sister, and her children a ride to where they were staying.

Gabriel, his sister and her children got into the police car. The car began moving and soon the burned down building was left far behind them.

**Thanks for reading…Review? Thanks…I'm not going to update until I get at least five…nah just kidding. I'll update whenever I'm done with the next chapter. But reviews are much appreciated. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Black Veil Brides or Tokio Hotel. Sorry for the long wait (it's been seven months xD) But, here's chapter two. O.O Also, if I ever get reported or banned from Fanfiction, you can find me on Wattpad under DevourTheWatermelon.**

The night passed quickly and soon the morning also passed. It was November 1, 2011. The time was 1:00 p.m.

Detective Nick Taylor walked to his car. As he was about to get in, he turned around and stared at the burned down building.

His green eyes were fill with tears that wouldn't—couldn't—be released.

His blonde hair was wet, and had ash in it. He clenched his fist and got into his vehicle.

He turned on the ignition, buckled up, reversed out of the parking space, and drove away.

He was about to go tell the boys of Tokio Hotel and Black Veil Brides about the deaths that had just occurred.

Sadness filled him, and the tears that he held were released. They dripped freely down his cheeks and blurred his vision.

He _was_ a father and a brother, after all. _Was_. No longer did he have his brother or son…or wife for that matter.

More grief filled him… He at least had peace of mind. He knew how his family's death occurred. He had achieved justice for his son, brother, and wife…but he wasn't sure if he could do the same for Andy and Bill.

Nick took a right and headed towards the Marquis Reforma Hotel And Spa. He parked his car, got out and walked towards the entrance. He entered the building and walked up to the receptionist.

"May I help you with something, sir?" The lady asked him. She had a disgusted look on her face. "If you are here for free—"

Nick glared at her, pulled out his badge, held it up to her, and said, "I'm with the Mexico police department. I'm detective Nick Taylor. I'm looking for the conference room where I am to meet with seven people."

The receptionist's eyes became wide. "O-of course." She motioned for a man in a read suit to come to her. She looked at him. "James, show detective Taylor to conference room A."

He nodded and motion for detective Taylor to follow him.

When they reached the destination, the man said to detective Taylor, "If you need anything, please feel free to contact the receptionist desk."

Nick nodded and the man left. After the mad was out of sight, Nick entered the room.

Seven heads turned and stared at him. Nick walked towards the table and took the seat at the end on the south side. He cleared his throat. When he spoke, his voice was strained, "I'm detective Nick Taylor. I'm afraid I have some tragic new to tell you seven." Nick pulled some papers out of his trench coat and put them on the table in front of him. "Tom Kaulitz?"

"Yes, that's me." Tom said. He wore a black shirt, and dark jeans. His hair was held out of his face with a bandana.

"I understand you are the brother of Bill Kaulitz." Nick said.

Tom nodded.

Nick stared at Tom. He frowned and said, "I'm sorry to tell you, but your brother has passed away."

Tom stared at Nick. He was stunned and couldn't move. But, before he knew it, his vision became blurry, and tears ran down his cheeks. He fell off his chair and onto his knees. His body trembled as a sob came out of his mouth.

Georg and Gustav walked to their friend; tears also ran down their faces. They grabbed Tom's arms and helped him onto the chair. They hugged their friend and shared grief.

Gustav couldn't imagine how Tom was feeling. It hurt him so much right now, and he wasn't even Bill's twin. Gustav felt like a part of him had just died.

Bill was the one that kept them all together. Sure, he was annoying at times, but he always had good intentions. He was always there for them, even when they weren't there for him. He gave so much to them, but received so little in return, not that he ever wanted anything back. Bill always put them before himself and only asked them to be happy. Bill was their angel.

Georg closed his eyes. Both his best friends were broken, and so was he. He felt so numb, scared, and angry. He was so angry that Bill was the one that died. If he could, he would trade places with Bill. Bill was like a younger brother to him. Bill was the baby of the family and Georg felt responsible. How he wished that he was in Bill's place…Bill would know what to do to cheer people up if _he _would have been the one to die…and he'd do it without sounding or acting like he didn't care.

Gustav was the first to speak. "Tom…"

Tom looked up at his friend. Sadness filled every ounce of his being. He felt as if his heart and soul were dead. He felt empty and hallow. He's never felt this way before…and never thought he would. He had always expected to die before Bill. "Bill's dead. My baby brother is dead…my twin is gone…dead…Bill's never coming back. He'll never smile, or laugh again…he's dead, gone…and so am I…I'm not anyone without him…my brother, my life, my happiness…gone, forever…" Another sob racked through his body. "…come back…Bill…"

"Tom…" Georg whispered. He stared at one of his closest friends and realized that what he had just said was true…Tom and Bill were—and would forever be one.

They weren't complete without each other.

Georg and Gustav wiped their faces, but tears continued to stream down, and took their seats and looked at detective Taylor. Tom just stared out the window with his hallow, lifeless eyes.

Nick averted his gaze from Tom and looked at the boys of Black Veil Brides. He spoke to them all at the same time, "I understand you four are Andrew Biersack's friends…"

Before he could say anything else, CC realized what was about to happen and started crying. His tears smeared his makeup, leaving a black trail as it traveled down his face. He put his hand up to his face and choked down a sob.

Jake, Jinxx, and Ashley hadn't pieced the pieces together and waited for detective Taylor to continue. He stared at the four. "I'm sorry, but Andrew also passed away."

Jake, Ashley, and Jinxx all fell silent. They looked at each other and then at CC. They all stood up, gabbed CC, and hugged each other as they cried.

Ashley didn't know why such horrible things happened to good people as they were just starting out. Andy was so young and had so much ahead of him. He was a close friend and always knew how to cheer him up when he—or any of them—had a moment.

Jake stared with a blank look on his face as tears ran down his cheeks. Andy was more than a friend. He was like a brother. They had been extremely close and knew everything about each other. Andy was too young to loose his life…he didn't deserve it. He should still be alive.

Jinxx looked at all his friends. He wanted to be the strong one. He felt like he should, since he was the oldest. But, oh how it hurt. He couldn't hold his pain it. It was too much. He already missed Andy and his weird antics and the way he cheered them all up.

CC sobbed the hardest out of them all. Andy had been his savior…he had been there for him when no one else was. He helped him. Andy saw through his façade and made his smiles and laughter real. He just wanted Andy back. He would do anything—give anything—to bring his savior, friend, and band mate back.

CC raised his head. "I just want Andy back…" He whispered.

Detective Taylor cleared his throat. Everyone turned and faced him. "I'm sorry for your losses. But, we must speak."

Everyone nodded and tried calming down, but tears continued to stream down their faces.

"Bill and Andy died in a fire at a café. They were having a good time hang out when the fire started. It started and engulfed the café so fast. By the time the fire department got there, the café was practically burned down." Nick said. Smiling slightly he continued by saying, "I'm very happy to say, though, your friends were angels. They saved everyone in the café. They stayed calm and evacuated everyone. Bill and Andy even wen upstairs and saved a mother and two children. Everyone saved by them will never forget their saviors."

Tom smiled slightly. "Bill…you idiot." He whispered as more tears ran down his face.

"So like Andy," Jake whispered.

Just as the mood had started to get a bit happier, detective Taylor said, "Unfortunately, we are led to believe that your friends were murdered."

The seven men became silent.

Detective Taylor ran his hand through his hair. He looked up and saw that all seven were staring directly at him. Nick broke down and tears flowed down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry…the bodies weren't found…we have no evidence of anything…"

"What are you trying to say?" Tom screamed.

Detective Taylor looked at each of the seven directly in their eyes. "We can't do anything…the case is…stuck…"

Detective Taylor got up off his chair and put a piece of paper on a folder on the table. "I'll leave my card in case you have any questions. Again, I'm sorry. But, we can't do anything."

He walked out of the conference room, leaving seven men broken.

**Thanks for reading! Review ^.^ and check out my forum and community. The links are on my profile at the top =3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Tokio Hotel or Black Veil Brides.**

Tom picked up a vase and threw it at the door as it closed behind detective Taylor. The glass shattered, water ran down the door, and the flowers fell to the ground.

A piece of glass flew and cut Tom on his left cheek. Blood slowly seeped out of the cut. A tear ran down his cheek and into the wound, causing it to sting slightly, but Tom ignored the pain and continued to stare at the closed door.

He couldn't believe it. The police had just given up. They weren't going to get help from the police. The case was at a standstill. He screamed out in pain and misery.

Everyone looked at him and gave his apologetic glances. Gustav was about to get up when Tom held out his hand and motioned him to stop. "I have to make a call." Tom said as he took his phone out, walked to the next room, and closed the door.

He scrolled through his contacts, until he came across the name "Mom." He clicked on it and waited for his mom to answer.

"Hello, Tommi."

"Hey, mom." Tom said, trying to hold his sob in.

Worry was laced in his mom's voice as she asked, "What's wrong, Tom?"

Tom swallowed his sob and held his tears in. Afraid he would lose his nerve, Tom said, as quickly as he could, "Mom, Bill's dead. He died in a fire at a café. The case is at a standstill and the police can't do anything. They can't find Bill's body either. It disappeared."

"Tom quit joking. You shouldn't joke about Bill dying."

"I wish I was joking, mom! But, unfortunately, he's really dead!"

Tom's mom was silent for a while, until she finally registered what Tom was saying. She broke down sobbing and dropped the phone.

Through the line, Tom heard his mom screaming and sobbing. The phone was picked up and a man, angrily asked, "Who are you?"

"Gordon, it's me, Tom..."

"Why is your mother crying?" Gordon asked.

Tom sighed. "Bill's dead…take care of mom for me." Tom said before clicking the phone off.

He was about to start crying when he suddenly came to a conclusion. He turned around, walked back into the conference room, and faced the other six men, who sat crying at the table. Tome wiped the remaining tears from his face and looked at everyone directly in their eyes. He threw his phone on the table, causing the screen to crack, but it also got everyone's attention.

When Tom spoke, his voice was steely and void of all emotions. "I'm done crying. I'm done being sad. The police aren't going to do anything, but I am. I'm going to find out what happened to my brother."

"Tom…" Georg began, but was cut off.

Tom slammed his fists down on the table and glared at Georg. "No. I'm not going to stay here and do nothing. I'm not going to shed any more tears until I find out what happened to Bill! I'm not going to waste my time waiting and hoping that new evidence will come up and that Bill and Andy's case will be solved. I'm going to search and find out myself. I'm going to find out what happened, whether you guys decide to help me or not!"

Tom turned away and began walking towards the door, when someone grabbed his arm. Tom turned around and came face-to-face with Ashley Purdy. "What?"

Ashley wiped away his remaining tears. "I'm done crying too. I need to know what happened to my best friend. I'm going to help you find out what happened to the people care about. I'm not going to waste my time. I'm going do something to find out the truth. Even if I die trying…I will find out what happened."

Tom nodded and smiled at Ashley. "Okay."

The two began walking out of the room when, Jake, Georg, Gustav, Jinxx, and CC stood up, knocking their chairs over in the process, and made Ashley and Tom turn around.

Gustav was the first to speak. "Tom, you aren't doing this without me…Bill wouldn't want me to let you go off into trouble by yourself."

"Yeah…you're not going without me Ash. We're going to find out what happened together." CC said, smiling.

Georg stared at Tom, Gustav, Ashley, and CC. "You guys aren't going without me either. When I die, I want to be able to die peacefully, knowing what happened to Bill."

"Ash, we're partners in crime. I'm coming too." Jake said as he put a hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"You guys need someone smart to put the pieces together…which means I'm coming too." Jinxx said.

"Okay…so everyone's in." Tom said. He opened the door and walked out, fallowed by Ashley, Gustav, CC, Georg, Jake, and Jinxx.

They all got on the elevator, and Tom clicked on the fourth floor. After reaching the fourth floor, they got out, and walked to room 483. Tom unlocked the door and walked inside. "This is Bill's room. I'm going to start looking around to see if I can find anything. Georg, Gustav, help me, since you two know Bill the best after me."

"Jake, CC, and Jinxx go look in Andy's room for anything strange. I need to call his mom and then I'll join you." Ashley said.

"Use Bill's bathroom to talk if you need." Tom said to Ashley.

Ashley smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Tom." He headed into the bathroom and closed the door. He called Andy's mom. "Mrs. Biersack?"

"Yes…Ashley? Is that you?" She asked sounding surprised.

"Yes. I have some news to tell you."

"Okay, so go on."

"I…Andy's dead. He died in a fire at a café. The case is at a standstill and the police can't do anything. His body is missing."

"NO!" Mrs. Biersack screamed. "NO!"

"I'm sorry to be the one telling you this, Mrs. Biersack. But, I promise, I will find out what happened." With that said, Ashley clicked the phone off. He was about to walk out of the bathroom, when something caught his eye. He walked over to the sink counter and picked up a black rosary with a silver cross attached to it. Ashley ran out of the room with it, and screamed, "Guys, I found something!"

CC, Jake, Jinxx ran into the room, screaming, "We found something, too!"

Tom, Georg, and Gustav, walked to where Ashley and the other BVB members stood.

"What'd you find?" Tom asked.

Ashley held the rosary out to Tom. "I found this on the counter. It's Andy's most treasured possession."

"Are you trying to say Bill stole that?" Tom asked, a bit agitated.

Ashley shook his head. "The exact opposite. I think Andy gave it to Bill…which means Bill was someone very important to Andy! Which also means, they must have known each other for at least six months."

Tom raised his eyebrow. "Why six months?"

Excited, Ashley faced CC. "CC, remember back at the end of April or was it the begin of May…well, anyways, remember when Andy started freaking out and yelling at us because he lost his necklace?"

Realization, stuck CC, "Yeah! I remember…and after he freaked out for about five seconds, he calmed down and smiled at us and said, 'Sorry, I forgot I gave it to someone' and we asked who it was and he said, 'Someone very important to me' and then he walked to his room and when he walked back to us, he was wearing a necklace we never saw before. We asked who it was from but all he did was smile."

"Exactly! Andy gave this," Ashley handed the rosary to Tom, "to Bill! They knew each other."

"Guys!" Jinxx yelled.

Everyone faced him. He held out a gold necklace with a cross and star on it. "Is this by any chance, Bill's?"

Tom nodded. "Yeah, that's Bill. About six months ago, he just came home without it. It's his most prized possession too and he wasn't even worried that it was gone. Where'd you find it?"

"In Andy's bathroom… Was this the necklace you guys saw Andy wearing that day?" Jinxx asked CC and Ashley.

Ashley and CC nodded. "That's it!"

Tom nodded. "Okay… We know Bill and Andy were special to each other. We know that they knew each other for at least six months, but it was probably longer."

Ashley sighed. "But, we need to keep looking more...but we should split up. Gustav and Georg, go with CC and Jake, and look in Andy's room in case you find anything else that belongs to Bill. I'll look with Tom, and Jinxx in here in case we find anything that belongs to Andy."

"How far is Andy's room?" Tom asked.

"Next door…room 484." Ashley said.

Gustav, Georg, CC, and Jake headed next door. Suddenly Gustav yelled, "The tattoo!"

**Review? Thanks, lovelies! ^_^**


	4. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT! **

**Attention, Attention (see what I did there, hint FIR) anyways, this story might get taken down by Fanfictoin! Yeah! Isn't that just peachy?! I've been waiting for this since I first put a story on here! Yeah! Dream come true! Thanks! Okay…I'm done with the sarcasm...for now. Time to get real. Real serious.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! <strong>

**Here's the deal. Someone warned me about one of my stories going against the Fanfiction rules, because they use real people, and I'm guessing they'll be reporting it soon if they already haven't.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**I refuse to change the characters and whatnot to make it right for this sight, so yup, expect the worst. **

**This means, they might be taken down, and I might get banned.**

**=D (note the sarcasm in my typed smile)**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! <strong>

**I'm sorry, but I will not be reposting them if they do get taken down. I'm not going to risk having them taken down again. I just don't want to deal with people hounding me about them being against the Fanfiction rules and blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**As some of you may have noticed, my community no longer has stories in it. I couldn't figure out how to delete it, so that's what I had to do. **

**Once I figure out how to delete it, it will be DELETED.**

**My forum will also be deleted soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>*****IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! VERY IMPORTANT! SUPER IMPORTANT!**<strong>

**I've sent all you, all the ones that had PM available, a message telling you where you can find this story and all my other stories. If somehow I missed you, or you don't have PM activated, here's the information:**

**I HAVE A WATTPAD. YOU CAN FIND ALL MY STORIES ON THERE.**

**My WATTPAD: DevourTheWatermelon**

**w w .c o m (back slash) user (backslash) DevourTheWatermelon**

**If that doesn't work, go to my profile, and the link should be at the top, just copy and paste it to the URL thingy.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**Also, the first chapter of The Baby is on BVB Fiction.c o m**

**I hope to get more of it on there soon.**

**My BVBFiction: DevourTheWatermelon**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**If by chance, my stories don't get taken down, I will NOT UPDATE! Sorry.**

**I will not delete my account. If one day it vanishes, it was probably deleted by FF. **

**If my stories do get taken down, you can still PM me and stuff, unless I get banned or something like that.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THANK YOU! <strong>_

_**I'd like to thank all you have read/put my stories on your alerts/favorites. You guys and gals made my Fanfiction experience wonderful. You are the ones that made me want to continue writing, and for that I will always be grateful. You are also the ones that kept me on this website for so long, I would've left sooner, but I stayed for you all. **_

_**I'm so sorry and I regret all of this this happening. I should've been sneakier(kidding)…I wish I could stay on here longer, but that's probably not going to happen. I'm almost 189% sure that all my stories will be taken down by FF. You can find me on wattpad, though.**_

_**Again, thank you. I hope to hear from you all again, sometime. **_

_**Bye. **_

_**~Nidia (a.k.a PainLasts4Ever)**_


End file.
